


'Dreaming in the Future'

by NewTyway



Series: 'Midsummer Breeze' [1]
Category: Midsummer Breeze, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions, Pokemon: 'Dreaming in the Future'
Genre: Accepting the punishment, Anohana, Battle, Character Death, Dreaming, Dreaming in the Future, Espeon - Freeform, Future, Gen, Kalos, Kalos Region, Karros, Midsummer Breeze - Freeform, N - Freeform, Original Characters - Freeform, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon Journey, Pokemon X and Y, Professor Juniper - Freeform, Red - Freeform, Young Love, fruit of fate, in, original - Freeform, the
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewTyway/pseuds/NewTyway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'll never stop dreaming that one day we can be a real family, together, all of us laughing and talking, loving and understanding, not looking at the past but only to the future.<br/>- LaToya Jackson</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 'Accepting the Punishment'

Rain pittered against the stain glass of the window. The skies outside were grey and dreary. It was truly a sad day. 

Young Peter was standing dressed in black with his head down, amongst a peer of his family and close family friends.  
They were all sobbing , but young Peter felt the pain most. His head hung low, his eyes were darkened by the solace of the events taken place. His eyes were welled up with tears and his mind and body were numb. 

Daddy was gone. 

Dead.

Absent from existence. 

Mommy had her hand on young Peter's shoulder and was crying silent tears under her black veil.  
The priest continued his farewell sermon. 

The rain was no longer pittering, but slapping violently against the windows in the old Pokemon Tower. 

A cold woft of air blew across Peter's face.  
From across the room young Naomi stared at her best friend, Peter. 

She was confused as to what was happening. She knew Peter was sad. She knew something bad had happened to Peter and his family, but what? She was standing within the crowd, not able to see what the priest was standing behind, some sort of box made of cement. 

Young Peter stood silently, tears rolled off his cheeks.  
Young Naomi stood staring at Peter. 

Mommy stood still, not knowing how she would carry on without her soul mate.  
Then out of the corner of her eye, Mom saw something familiar, she turned and saw a tall slender man with flowing green hair across the room full of people.  
He was staring back at her. Intently. 

She knew why he was there.  
After all these years.  
She knew.  
Why today? Of all days?

After the funeral the family and friends all exited, Naomi ran up to Peter and started saying something to him, but he was a wreck. Her words didn't register at all. 

"Peter! Wanna come play at my house tonight? We can watch cartoons all night and play Pokemon Champions!... Peter?" she trailed off, "... Hey Peter... umm My mommy and Daddy-" 

When she said daddy Peter snapped out of his daze and looked up at Naomi, still not comprehending her, just looking at her young face.  
This made her stop and hesitate. She blushed and looked down at her feet. 

"- M-mommy and Dad-daddy said th-that we're leaving town next week and I don't think we'll see eachother for a long long time, Pete and I'm..." her eyes welled up, but Peter remained silent and unresponsive, "I'm going to miss you... alot..." , she looked up at Peter. He was just staring at her. Not REALLY looking at her more through her.  
Naomi got angry and raised her voice.

"Fine! Be that way! You big dummy! I hope I never see you.again for as long as I live!" she yelled at Peter. 

"Naomi! Get over here now!" Naomi's mother called out to her, she came over to Naomi and grabbed her by the wrist.  
"I'm sorry Peter..." said Naomi's mom. "Naomi didn't mean that. She doesnt understand what's going on. We'll come visit every once in a while." 

Peter stood and looked out blanky across the puddles now expanding in the street outside the tower as Naomi got into her mom's car, she was still fumed but felt saddened and a little betrayed, she couldnt get her true feelings towards Peter off her chest. 

Those feelings that should be kept to one's self. 

Those feelings that should be given away to a special someone.

The feelings of young love the two had shared from growing up thus far together. 

Now fading. 

On a rainy day in Sinnoh. 

Naomi's door slammed shut and she peered out at Peter one last time. 

The last time. 

As the car pulled away and the priest stepped in the way of young Peter.  
Tears were rolling down both sets of faces, for different reasons.  
The sky had tears of it's own rolling down the windows off the car.  
The car dissapeared over a hill. 

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Peter's alarm clock rang out, on his bedside drawer. He lifted his heavy head off the pillow as drool dripped from the corner of his mouth. 

The 15th. Peter's 19th birthday. He looked over at his bedside. A picture of his father, his mother and himself, as a child. 

"I Love You dad. Wish you were here." whispered Peter to himself.  
Peter slumped out of bed and headed to the restroom.  
He looked at himself in the mirror and then rubbed his eyes to get a better look. 

He kind of felt older, in a way.  
Didnt look it though. 

Today was a new day, but it felt just like all the rest. 

He'd grown tired of spending holidays and birthdays without his father around to be there. 

He'd grown barriers.  
Never really let go of that day almost 9 years ago.

"Peter! Come downstairs. I have a surprise for you!", it was mom. 

Peter wasn't exactly expecting any surprises for his 19th birthday, he thought he had grown out of it when he was 15. 

Peter got changed, in no hurry, and shuffled down the stairs. 

Mom had a small, flat rectangular object on the table, wrapped in christmas paper. 

"Sorry about the christmas wrapping paper, it's all I could dig up." said Mom nervously, "It's something I've waiting to give to you until you were old enough." 

Peter sat and grabbed the present. There was something round behind the propped up rectangle.  
He tore open the paper. 

It was a picture frame. 

A faded picture from years and years ago was nestled behind a glass plate. 

"It's a little faded. Especially our faces, but that's a picture of your father and I as young adults. Your age. Nineteen...", a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Mom, I-" Peter interjected but was interupted. 

"He wanted you to have that too..." She said over him. 

An all white Pokeball rolled out into Peter's lap. It has a red band around the hinge. 

"A premiere ball? These are like 40 years obsolete. Werent they like a promo for new capsules?" asked Peter. 

"It was your father's it held his first and favorite Pokemon. Espeon. Your father was put to rest right next to that Espeon in the Lost Tower... before they tore it down and relocated all the caskets." more tears rolled down her face. "That Espeon got lost in the relocation to Unova though." 

"Thanks mom. It means a lot to me." Peter got up and hugged his mother deeply. "Thanks, I Love You so much and I wish dad was here..." Peter got a catch in his throat and began sobbing with his mother. 

The photo frame fell out of Peter's grasp and hit the floor.  
On it was the sun faded image of a young woman and two young men. 

One with long green hair, a Menger Sponge on a chain on his hip, Peter thought it was strange as he had one somewhere in his closet, in a box of old toys, the boy had a white and green cap on. The other two faces were blurred from the sun fade.

The sunrise rose just enough for a beam of sharp light to pierce the dining room window and cast itself across Peter's face. He looked up out at the sunrise as the tears dried against his cheeks. 

"I miss you, dad."


	2. 'Frantic Shift'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the most tragic things I know about human nature is that all of us tend to put off living. We are all dreaming of some magical rose garden over the horizon instead of enjoying the roses that are blooming outside our windows today.  
> \- Dale Carnegie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is a bit long, so if I missed any grammatical errors let me know so I can fix, I know you're not my spell checkers. So save it.

After the events of that morning the rest of the day went on as each day usually did. Nothing unusual. A trip to Sandgem to get a PokéMonster energy drink from the Pokemart. 

This town hadn't changed very much in the past 60 years. The mart became one of those hybrid Mart-Centers that regions over by Unova had and the beachfront became a port for tourists who want a piece of the slow life in the summer. The rest of Sinnoh had become quite industrious. Jubilife had expanded quadruple it's size in the past 40 years. Oreburgh was a huge oil and coal town, almost as big as Lavender town now.  
Other towns and cities were expanded now too, but the one change that made Peter sick to his stomach was the destruction of the Lost Tower. 

It was always a burial ground for Pokemon, and it was the tower Peter's father had been buried at, so he could be by his Pokemon's side for all eternity... but after other towers like the Lavender town tower and the Sky Pillar in Johto were torn down and replaced with Radio towers, Sinnoh saw that and decided they needed their own radio tower as well. 

It was a huge metallic needle.  
With huge spikes jutting out at the top, probably receivers. 

Peter hated it. It was a constant reminder of his father's death.  
He was constantly reminded of it's existence by loud speakers blaring music at almost all hours in Sandgem. 

Peter walked out to the pier and gazed out at passing ships. He saw the Royal Unova leave port and watched as the S.S. Anne docked.  
Dozens of people exited, mainly tourists. Sandgem was quite the trap for them.  
Peter was leaning against a railing above the sandy beach. The midsummer breeze blew briskly between his sandals.  
He had on ripped jeans that were tight, and a green v-neck. His long sandy red hair caught the wind and it made him close his eyes and smile, something unusual for him.  
One of the few joys he had left was just this right here. 

The beach.  
The breeze.  
The sand. 

He thought it could only be better if there was someone he could share this feeling with.

Forever. 

A friend.  
A girl.  
A Pokemon companion. 

He had not met very many other boys his age, considering Twinleaf was still just the eight houses it had always been and Sandgem was populated by elderly retirees and tourists that would be gone soon. 

He had fallen for a girl two years ago.  
Beautiful.  
Skinny.  
A redhead.  
She was too good to be true. 

 

and she was. Lead Peter on just to leave at the end of the summer with the rest of the tourists. 

And as far as Pokemon go, after Mom's favorite partners all passed she never got back into raising, she just felt too old to do so. Peter was too young to remember her Togekiss and Sylveon.

They both grew old together with Mom and passed almost within the same week, one dying of a broken heart soon after the other. 

Mom shed only tears of joy. She knew they both lived long happy lives. The best she could give them. 

It made her happy to know this.  
and Peter just never got into raising Pok-

Ring! Ring! Ring!  
Ring! Ring Rin-  
Click!! 

Peter's Poketch v8.7 had an integrated Xtranceiver. 

Peter looked down at the LCD screen. It was mom. Peter took one more sip of Monster and accepted the call.  
The static fuzzed out and Mom appeared on-screen. 

"Peter, There's one more birthday surprise today!" said Mom in a very excited manner. 

This made Peter's heart jump. He got excited as well. 

"What is it, Mom?" 

"Professor Cedar wanted to see you. Right away! Love you! I'll see you soon." Click. She hung up before Peter could respond, seemed like she was in a hurry.  
Puzzled Peter looked out at the ever vast ocean one last time.

Closed his eyes.  
Drew in a deep salty breath. 

The fresh morning wind filled his lungs. 

"Ah..." Peter exhaled and took and another sip on his drink then headed out towards the lab. 

Professor Cedar was a middle aged man, classic Professor though, white lab coat, passionate about his research.  
He claimed his inspiration was a mix of Oak, Rowan and Juniper. 

The passion and determination of Oak.  
The knowledge and wisdom of Rowan.  
The caring nature and dependability of Juniper. 

Peter arrived at the front doors of the small lab, he found a garbage outside and tossed out the empty can of energy drink.  
He then pushed open the front doors and was greeted to the smell of days passed.  
A rich aroma of fresh Pokemon shampoo and the hum of heavy machinery. 

Peter was greeted by an assistant of Cedar's. Peter walked up to the professor's study room and let himself in. 

A short man, with pepper hair turned and looked up at Peter.  
A smile spread across his face. 

"Peter!" Cedar bellowed as he raised his hands up in the air, as if signalling someone made a goal, "It's so nice to see you! How long has it been? Two... three weeks? Ahaha!"

"Yeah, something like that... hey my mom sent me here for som-"  
Peter was cut off. 

"Yes! Indeed she did! Excuse my exclamation Peter, but today is a day I've been looking forward to for a while! This was your mother's idea, but I believe I'm more excited about this than her!" Cedar was exerting himself more so now.  
Cedar reached behind him and pulled out 3 poke-balls. 

"She, and I, want you to go on an errand, more like an adventure." 

Peter looked down at the floor, he was caught off guard by this. 

"And maybe it's better late than never to begin an adventure... but this one has a purpose. Not your run of the mill 10 year old beating gym leaders and becoming some sort of champion. No. This adventure has a reason and there isnt a lot of time reason to complete the task." Cedar said sternly. 

"Umm... Cedar... I don-" Again cut off. He never seemed to be able to get a word in edgewise with anyone. 

"Something is going to happen tonight. Something terrible. An old friend of your mother's has returned once again to finish something started long ago. Your parents didn't tell you much about their past did they?" 

"Well I mea-" 

"Not important. Whats important are these next few hours of leway you have to begin. It's like a head start. Now I'm giving you the choice of these three young Pokemon, since you are a novice, they need to be young."

"Uh... Umm... I don-?" replied Peter. 

"It's your choice now. I've come to understand you have not had a girlfriend yet," 

"Wait what-" Peter was confused now.

"Pick your friend wisely. It can be a lifelong partnership." Cedar extended his palms and opened them. 

Three shining spheres of red and white.  
Glistening.  
Almost pulsing.

"I have a Porygon, a Karrablast, and a Minum." Cedar knew these werent traditional starters but it had been so long since any actual kids had wanted to become trainers that he stopped breeding most starters. 

Peter stared at the balls and thought about this hard. Knowing this was a big decision.

"I know. I want-" 

BOOOOOOM!!!! 

All the windows in the lab shattered and a blast of hot air rushed over Peter and Cedar.  
Their ear cells deafened to a ringing.  
Vision blurred for a moment as dust filled the study.  
Screams of other people filled the streets.  
Cedar struggled to his feet and grabbed the door handle, the door fell off it's hinges. Beyond the threshold lay total desomation. 

Annihilation.

Destruction.

Rubble was all that was left of the lab's lobby. 

They were attacked. 

Cedar knew who it was. 

Peter sat up and rubbed his eyes and shook the dust out of his hair.  
He tried adjusting his sight. His ears felt like they were bleeding.  
He stood up and limped out to the lobby something felt off. Not because of the mayhem. Cedar was staring at Peter's hip. Peter caught onto this and looked down. 

Time slowed. 

A large shard of glass was stuck deep in his lower gut. 

He reached out to pull it out as the room spun. 

Cedar ran to him, seemingly telling him to not to touch the glass. 

The glass pulled free and blood spurted out a few inches from his body, he dropped the glass looked back up at Cedar as he faded to black. Cedar didn't reached him in time as Peter fell with a thud. 

-

-

-

A breeze blew in from a window. A warm summer breeze.  
It rolled across Peter's cheek and  
woke him.  
The faint melody of a song came from Peter's radio. 

He had dreamt all of it.

He adjusted his eyes to see the sun setting outside his window.  
He turned over on his side and faced his bedside table. On it was the framed faded picture he received as a gift earlier and next to it was the photo of his family smiling back at him.  
Below the pictures were two round objects. One old worn down premiere ball and... a soot covered Poke-ball. 

A pain echoed in Peter's side. He sat up in bed and pulled down his covers revealing a large medical bandage with dried blood spots leaked through around his waist. 

The ringing in his ears returned. 

"Mom! MOM!" Peter yelled. He felt his gag reflex was triggered and his threw up all over his lap. 

"Peter's awake! Come quick!" it was Mom's voice. She sounded a bit ill. 

The door flung open and Cedar, with a sling around his arm, rushed in and Mom followed. 

"Peter. Oh lord. I'll go get a towel." Mom left to the towel closet.

"Peter, take it easy. A lot has happened today. A lot of carnage. : The lab was attacked by an old friend of your parent's. He came back to make sure you didn't go through with this adventure, but he was captured by the police. He won't be back." Cedar sighed and looked Peter in the eyes,  
"Your mother... is... dying..." They both gulped hard, 

"Mom? I'm going to kill that sonova-" Peter exclaimed but was cut off.

"No, Peter, this is something else. This is the product of your father's work. Your father was a scientist. He, along with the terrorist from today, created something. Something bad. A weapon. A disease. It was to be utilized and weaponized during the Haze Wars thirty odd years ago. The disease is what killed your father. It was an accident, it created a form of Cancerous Pokerus. It lays dormant for years on end then once active again it works quickly."

"What the!?!" 

Mom returned and cleaned the bile from the blanket. She looked pale and her eyes sunken.

"The man was at your father's funeral Peter." said Mom, "He was there to collect the formula papers buried with his Espeon." 

"He didn't get them, but he came back today to aquire them and when he found out they weren't there anymore he tried getting to you. He must've thought you knew where the Espeon was." Cedar intejected, "Little did he know that no-one knows where that Espeon's casket is. The relocation lost a lot of Pokemon." 

"Mom... I-" 

"Peter, I know you'll be bed ridden for a few days from the bloodloss, so I called in a favor and enlisted the help of an old friend... You can come in now." Said Cedar in the direction of the bedroom door.

Peter was intrigued as he saw the silhouette of a short woman enter the room.  
She looked oddly familiar.  
She was about a head shorter than Peter.  
Straight brunette hair.  
Thick horn rimmed glasses.  
A long cardigan, sleeves down.past her hands and the bottom of the jacket was down past her thighs, she must have had shorts on under it.  
And she had leather boots on. She had really grown. She was beautiful. 

"Naomi, I know you two haven't seen one another in a few years, but-" Cedar started to say something. 

"N-Naomi?" Peter's heart pumped harder than it had earlier than day. "Is that you?" 

She rolled her eyes and then giggled. 

"Hey Petey. I came out here as soon as my mom got the call." Naomi's voice was just as beautiful as the name. 

"Well, we'll leave you two alone to catch up but Naomi has to leave soon if she wants to make it back here on time." Said Cedar. 

Mom kissed Peter's forehead as she left the room with Cedar.  
Naomi shuffled across the room and sat at th end of th bed. 

"Hey, Long time." She whispered.

"Yeah." Peter chuckled.  
His heart was still thumping in his chest almost audibly.  
"So... how's life?" he asked awkwardly. 

Naomi looked down at her sleeves then back up at Peter's face. 

"Good. Things have been going good." She got a lump in her throat and her eyes teared up.  
She flung herself onto Peter, crying. Her elbow dug directly into Peter's wound. 

"Hhhnnnggg..." Peter whined.

"Oh Peter! I've missed you so much! Johto is just terrible. It's so boring without you and then when I heard about what happened in Sandgem today I got so worried so I hopped on the first magnet train to Sinnoh. The nurse said you lost so much blood and that you were lucky it didn't cut the arterie and She said it just missed it." Her head rested on his chest, a confusing mix of sharp intense pain in his side and a warm fuzz in his chest. 

"And when I got to town Cedar brought me here and we all waited for the nurse to bring you here." 

"Naomi, I- I- You're elbow... ungg... is kind of killing me..." He said in one exhale. 

She sat up and looked down. 

"Oh no! I'm so sorry. She wiped her face of the tears. So so sorry!"  
she pleaded. 

"It's fine, So when are you leaving?" asked Peter.

"Like, now I think? It all happened fast. Cedar told me what happened and so I picked out the Porygon and Cedar gave me a dex. Told me I have to leave within the hour." 

The sun was gone over the horizon and there was the sound of Nincadas buzzing in the cool air. 

"Cedar said when they picked you up out of the rubble you were squeezing that one Poke-ball and wouldn't let go of it.", she said, pointing at his bedside table, where the dirty Poke-ball sat. 

"What is it?" Peter asked himself.

He reached for it, fumbling it. It rolled and fell off the table onto the floor. It fell with a dull thud. 

Bezewwwww! 

The ball opened and a harsh light filled the room. Peter held his hands up over his eyes and Naomi lifted her sleeve up covering her face. 

When the light faded there in the center if the room was sat a small blue Minum.

"Mine? Minum Minum!!" It seemed excited about being out of his ball. It looked up at Peter then over to Naomi. Back to Peter then back fo Naomi. 

It thought.  
Entranced in deep thought. 

Then.

It jumped up on the bed into Naomi's lap and curled up. 

Peter hadn't known his first Pokemon for twelve seconds and he already felt abandoned. 

"Awesome..." Peter said sarcastically. 

Knock Knock Knock

There was a knocking at Peters bedroom door and Cedar entered. 

"Naomi, It's time. Say bye to Peter for now." Cedar said. 

"Ok," Naomi frowned, she stood then looked back at Peter. She got to the door then ran back to him, embracing him. Her elbow in his side again.  
Still a total ditz.

"Peter! I promise I'll save your mother. I'll be back in time. Bye Petey!" 

She stood and walked to the door again. She turned and waved her sleeve at him then smiled. She turned and left. 

That smile. It made Peter feel warm and fuzzy again like earlier. It made his chest pump again like earlier. 

Peter heard Cedar and Naomi talking on in the way out.

"So you remember what you need to do?" asked Cedar.

"Yes. Espeon casket, Enigma Berry and the sponge thing. Got it." She said, Peter knew she'd forget before she left the house. 

Peter looked down at his hands.  
Thinking.  
Contemplating. 

Then over to his sleeping Pokemon. 

"Hmmm..." He let out an audible thought. He felt his side.  
"Maybe I'm not hurt THAT bad." he thought. 

He tries standing and got to his feet. It didn't hurt to stand but when he tried walking his side split with pain. 

"Ow, ow, ow..." he whispered. He hobbled around the bed and picked up his pants, putting them on, then picking up his empty poke-ball, returning Minum to it's capsule, Minum looked startled as it shrunk down into the ball. 

Peter heard the front door close, Naomi must've left. Peter grabbed a messenger bag from out of the closet and threw some clothes in, his Minum, and the premiere ball.  
He grabbed the picture he received earlier and studied it. 

"Who is that green haired man?" he thought. He set the picture face down and then wrote a quick note to Mom. Then he set it on his pillow. He noticed for a moment that his sheets were stained in dried blood. A lot of it. 

He then hurried to his second story window, opening it.  
He knew Mom and Cedar would forbid him from leaving in his state but he couldn't just let this girl go out at night all alone to find three things no-one knew the location of. 

He climbed out onto the roof, the moom shone down on him and was illuminating the quiet neighborhood.  
The Nicadas grew louder when he got outside, and the air was even warmer. 

He adjusted his eyes and saw the figure of Naomi walking down the path leading to Sandgem. 

He climbed down the lattice quickly and caught up to her out if breath.  
His heavy breathing and loud footsteps scared Naomi half to.death. 

"Ayeeeee!" She yelled as she turned on Peter and threw her arm at his head knocking him into a daze. 

"Ow! Arceus! Cheese and Franks! What the?! Arceus Dammit!"  
Yelled Peter, clutching his face. 

"Peter!?!" 

"Shhh... Don't yell so loud." Peter said shaking off his daze.

"Peter, what are you-" 

"I'm going on this journey with you. I can't let you go alone." Peter cut her off.

"Oh. Well arent you supposed to be in bed for the next few days?" she asked, as she looked down as her feet, she was blushing but Peter couldnt see it in this darkness.

"Yeah, I may regret it later but for now I feel I need to do this with you..." He replied.

"Ok, well then, I guess It's the two of us just like old times, except we're not playing Pokemon Adventure anymore, we're living it." she said with a grin as she resumed walking down the path. She had a bit of a switch in her walk, Peter noticed as he started walking too. Peter's heart kept on thumping. He thought that it couldn't be healthy.

"Oh and you know you sound like a bit faggy when you say 'Arceus' right?", asked Naomi sarcastically.  
"Arceus don't I know it." He replied with a chuckle. 

Naomi pushed her body into Peter, making him stumble, they both laughed and continued walking. She hadn't changed a bit since they were kids, or so Peter thought.

"So, where are we headed first?" Peter asked. 

"Cedar said Unova. So I guess the magnet rail, in Jubilife, to Johto then a plane from there." she replied, almost questioning herself, "Cedar said something about meeting up with a Professor Cedric. He's the son of that old lady, Juniper.

Peter looked over at her and smiled slightly, she didn't look up, just kept walking. 

She looked even more beautiful under the pale moonlight.  
Peter looked back at the path and drew in another full lung of warm summer air as the two dissapeared into the thick Route grass.


	3. Character Developer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I've learned that people will forget what you said, people will forget what you did, but people will never forget how you made them feel.” - Maya Angelou

The duo emerged on the other end of the thick forestation of bushes on the outermost edge of Sandgem. They walked at a brisk pace towards the north end when Peter stopped in front of the desolated Pokélab. Rubble ran askew across the scorched ground. Peter stood frozen as images surged through his cortex. In an almost PTSD fashion. The events he had witnessed. The carnage that ensued. Naomi grabbed Peter's shoulder and he snapped back into reality.  
"Sorry, I..."  
"It's ok, Peter. You had a rough day, let's keep heading up to Jubilife." Naomi said.  
"Ok, let's go." He replied as the two started walking again.  
Peter stopped again.  
"Wait. We have to go by boat."  
"Huh...? Why, Pete?"  
"I don't have a pass for the magnet train AND It's too late to ride anyways. If we hurry we'll catch the Unova. It'll get us there." said Peter.  
Naomi rolled her eyes and turned around and began walking back the way they came but turned towards the pier, Peter stood and watched her for a moment.  
Took in a breath.  
Let it out.  
"Petey. Are you coming?"  
He nodded and caught up to her as they made their way to the docks.  
The pale moonlight illuminated the hull of the massive ship docked at port. Waves crashed against the port side bow. The Undella spring theme played softly over the dock's speakers. Nostalgia took over Peter's mind. Memories of playing on this very dock long ago with his friend. They were always best of friends. Side by side through it all. Until that is...  
BLOOONNG.  
The Royal's horn blared across the docks and echoed through the sleepy town. The walkway to the ship began raising at the ticker man's orders.  
Naomi ran at the ship waving her arms in the air.  
"Wait! We need to get on!" The man turned back to the dock and gave an expression of surprise. He hurriedly stepped back to the walkway and smiled.  
He gave a quick order to someone out of view to lower the gate. It lowered and the loud sound of wood smacking wood erupted. Naomi smiled at the man and he smiled back as she entered the deck of the ship. Peter gave a half smile and stepped aboard too.  
The two were shown to their respective cabins by the hostess. Peter made sure everything he needed was in his bag and then placed his pokeball ,with Minum inside, on the pillow of his cabin bed. He then left and made his way to the deck of the ship.  
As he approached he noticed Naomi standing by the railing. He walked up behind her, she was so entranced in star gazing that she did not even notice him at first, but she eventually did as he got closer and she jumped back in a quick anxious manner.  
"Ayee! Peter!..." The look of horror on her face subsided quickly as she realized who it was, "Oh Peter..." she drew in a deep breath, "...it's just you.", releasing the breath.  
Peter looked worried he put his hand on her shoulder and apologized.  
"Warn me next time, would ya?" She said.  
"Sorry, sorry. You just looked so into whatever it was you were looking at. I didn't want to disturb you. Sorry." Peter replied. "Hey, Naomi..." he paused.  
"Yeah Petey?"  
"Uh... Err.. Well. I'm glad you came. I'm glad you came to see me and help my family out like that. If I'd known all it took to get you to come see me would be getting blown up then I would've done it years ago." he chuckled, not saying what his mind really wanted to say.  
Naomi laughed at this remark.  
She smiled.  
Peter smiled.  
He grabbed onto the railing too.  
"Naomi, it's just..."  
ZEEEEEEEFFFFFEEEWWWWW  
An enormous green light illuminated the night sky. As a streak of this light blasted over the top of the ship and disappeared behind the back. The pale green in the sky faded. It ended as quick as it started.  
The two stood in awe.  
The waves crashed.  
The ship left port.  
"The hell was that?!" exclaimed Naomi.  
"I.. Uh I don't think it was"  
"Come on, Pete, let's go see!" she interrupted as she grabbed Peter by the arm and dragged him to the back of the ship.  
The two made it there to see a large group already gathered gawking off into the direction the light faded into, but there was no more light. Just the black of night and the white moon looming over all.  
Naomi made her way to the front of the group while Peter stayed back and watched on as the crowd kept their gaze fixed to the sky, waiting for something to happen. As Peter began realizing nothing more was going to occur he turned and stepped back towards the cabins when a small furry Pokemon hopped out around the corner and startled Peter. He took a half step back and saw that it was an Eevee about the size of his Minum.  
The Eevee had a patch of white fur tufted on it's chest and a smidge of light pale green on the top of its tail. Peter was frozen not knowing what to do. His first thought was to find the owner, but it had no collar or tags.  
Peter knelt down on one knee and reached out a hand, the Eevee immediately jumped into Peter's lap. It happily sat as Peter picked it up by its stomach to get a closer look. The two looked at one another for a moment or two before Naomi returned from the crowd and walked up to Peters left side. An expression of pure ecstasy rose on her face.  
"Awwwww sooo coooot! Where'd he come from?" she didn't so much as ask as she did squeal this out.  
" I have no idea but he's not tagged and he just jumped into my arms when I knelt down." Peter replied.  
"Well let's bring him back to the cabins and see if he'll enter your pokeball, if he enters then we go look for his trainer." Naomi said.  
"Yeah ok that sounds goo..."  
"Oh can we stop at the galley on the way back, I want some food. I haven't eaten all day." interrupted Naomi.  
The two made their way to the cafeteria and ate their hearts content, until the galley closed and they had to return to their cabins.  
Peter did not get much sleep this night, he had too much on his mind, in between his mother falling ill, Naomi coming home to help and being the target of a bombing, he felt overwhelmed with stress and anxiety, though he didn't let it show.  
Naomi barely slept as well, purely from the excitement of going off on a journey like this. After the big move she hadn't gone out much past her new home town. 

Morning came as the ship docked.  
The sun slowly rose as the foghorn blared.  
Cabin doors opened and people stumbled out, sleepy eyed.  
Knock knock knock.  
... ... ...  
Knock knock knock  
... ... ...  
"Peter! Wake up! The Kabustar just got out of the cage again!" yelled Peter's mother.  
"M-mom...?" Peter drooled out, "Kabutstar never existed, it was a mistaken combination of two Pokemon Foss..."  
Knock knock knock  
"Peter... This is Naomi. It's time to dock..."  
"Wh-whu?" Peter shook off his sleep and lifted his heavy head. "Oh... It was a dream..." he quickly got up and shoved all his toiletries into his bag, grabbed his pokeballs and opened the door to Naomi, she had a big smile on her face and a cup of hot coffee for Peter.  
"For me?" he asked.  
"No. For Giovanni. Of course for you." She replied sarcastically, "Drink up, we're docking soon. Unova awaits." she handed Peter the coffee and headed to the bow.  
Peter stared on at her, she turned her head and caught Peter staring. He blushed and quickly looked away.  
The foghorn blared once more.  
Peter took in a lung of fresh coffee and a nice crisp breath of the morning ocean breeze.  
Exhale.


End file.
